


Insomnia

by PrinceHwallie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceHwallie/pseuds/PrinceHwallie
Summary: Kevin suffers from Insomnia, making him emotional and wanting hugs and love, and not-so-surprisingly, Jacob is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at making a soft story, so hope yall enjoy.

"It's nearly two in the morning, what are you doing up?'.

"I'm an insomniac, this is just normal".

"Alright... let's get you some sleeping pills".

"I've tried everything - I still can't sleep".

Jacob sighed at Kevin's words. This happened really often. Kevin would not be able to sleep and stay awake for the night and Jacob would be by his side, worried for his boyfriend's health.

"I'm pulling an all-nighter then", Jacob said, making Kevin sigh in return.

"Jacob, how many times do I have to tell you to not worry about me, you should just go to sleep", Kevin says to Jacob, who rolls his eyes.

Jacob has never listened to anything Kevin has said related to this matter.

Jacob is not listening to anything Kevin is saying related to this matter.

Jacob will never listen to anything Kevin will say related to this matter.

Simply, cause he can't sleep, knowing his sleep-deprived boyfriend can't sleep even for 2 minutes.

"Jakeeee".

"Kebbbb".

'Agh, you're so hard to convince". Kevin says in frustration.

Silence takes over them, as they just sit in bed, side by side, staring at the vast emptiness in front of them until Kevin decides to break it.

"I'm so tired", Kevin suddenly says, startling Jacob.

"Love, tell me what's going on", Jacob asks, reaching out for his boyfriend's hand and holding it, rubbing his thumb over the freezing hands.

"You remember, when we were trainees, I could never sleep from the stress?", Kevin asks.

"Mhmm", Jacob hums in response.

"Well, the stress is back", Kevin says and sighs.

Jacob notices the frustration and pained expression on his boyfriend's face and feels so sad for him. He knows what Kevin feels like, but not to this extent.

"And?", Jacob says, waiting for Kevin to continue.

"And well, this is the result, I want to sleep so bad, but i just can't, my body, my mind, it won't let me go to sleep and I just don't know wh-", Before Kevin could finish his sentence, tears rolled down his beautiful face and Jacob wanted nothing more, but to hug his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry", Kevin apologized making Jacob's heart hurt.

"No baby, don't apologize", Jacob said, while caressing Kevin's face with his hand and wiped his tears with his thumb.

"... can i get a hug", Kevin softly whispered, making Jacob gently smile.

"Anything for you love", Jacob said and let his baby hug him, cling on to him.

"Thank you for everything, Jakey, for everything you've done for me since we were trainees. Our cuddle sessions, our hugs, our kisses, our dates, our everything, thank you for all of that. You have always made me feel like a better person and I know I'm annoying by being clingy and all of that, so, sorry for that. I just want this relationship of ours last and i want for you to be happy, and I real-".

Kevin was cut off by a soft pair of lips. Kevin's lips brushed Jacob's delicately, just long enough that Jacob could inhale Kevin's breath, feel the warmth of Kevin's skin, feel the presence of butterflies in their tummies. They both sensed fireworks, tingles and desire to have each other close. It felt so ethereal, so surreal, that Jacob kissed Kevin like there was no tomorrow, like today was the end of the world.

"I love you, Keb", Jacob mouthed against Kevin's lips, feeling Kevin smile against his.

"I love you too, Jakey", Kevin said and giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want yall to know that you are worth it, you are everything to people. I love you💚. Byeeee.


End file.
